Hate of Yours
by Nickie Albert
Summary: Relena gets kidnapped by some guy who used to be Heero's boyfriend. While Heero goes to supposedly "save" her, Zechs (Milliardo) is at home on the verge of starvation. If you dislike Relena a lot then read on.


This is my very first Gundamwing fic but I think that it'll be okay

This is my very first Gundamwing fic but I think that it'll be okay. I do not own Gundamwing or anything like that. I really hope you like this but if you don't, it's understandable. 

****

A Hate of Yours

By: Nickie Albert

Part 1

Relena was walking through her garden one clear afternoon. It had been three years since the war and she had resigned from being princess of the Cinq Kingdom and now lived as Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain. Yet she still lived in the Cinq Kingdom and was treated like the Queen of the whole damn universe, she hated it because she felt that she wasn't being loved enough. Even though it was a childish thought, she figured that she could do what she wanted because she so damn important to everybody (my ass). 

The Gundam Pilots went on to having normal lives. Quatre had married Dorothy and had three kids: Shawn, Kisma, and Lisa (she's the pyro). Trowa had married Catherine but divorced her later because he felt that she talked too much. Duo had married Hilde but left her for the big boobed blonde down the street, and Wufei married Sally and later murdered her for doing to many injustices towards him. Yes, all of the Gundam Pilots had found happiness except for one.

Relena stopped and looked up at the sky and sighed "Heero..." Out of all the Gundam Pilots, Heero had been the only one she had never been able to seduce. Even her brother had been simple compared to him (who, by the way, had married Noin). Did he really hate her that much? 

Suddenly, a figure came up behind her and knocked her out. She fell to the ground with a big, huge thud. The last thing she remembered was a cruel, heartless laugh before her world went black. 

When she woke up, she found herself in a room, which had been nicely decorated. Just then, she heard a voice, "Welcome Miss Relena." She turned around to see a man about her age with blood red hair and brown eyes (h- h- hotty!). 

Relena looked the man up and down. The skintight shirt showed off his amazing **eight **pack (hey, anything's possible in an anime). "Who are you?" she asked inquisitively. 

The man had a huge build... I mean, smirk on his face. "My name is Andrew Derald and you, Miss Relena, will do something for me." 

Relena raised an eyebrow while checking out his ripply muscles. "Oh yeah, and what is that?"

Andrew scratched his head, "I forget."

Part 2

Back at the Cinq Kingdom, Zechs was calmly looking for his sister. "You couldn't find her?" Zechs asked his agents tiredly. 

"We're sorry sir but we don't have any idea where she is," one replied.

Zechs yawned, "Oh... Noin, I'm hungry, could you make me a sandwich?" 

Noin looked at him angrily. "I am not making you some damn sandwich! I am your wife, not your cook! When I married you I figured that I could be living in the life of luxury but NO! This lazy, son of a bitch husband of mine can't even fix a fuckin sandwich for himself!"

Zechs looked at her in puzzlement. "What about a steak?" 

A thought struck Noin and she ran to the phone. 

"Noin, what about my lunch?" Zechs asked somewhat annoyed.

Noin wasted no time dialing a certain phone number. "Hello, Hilde-"

"The hell do you want?!!" Zechs could here Hilde yell on the receiving line.

"Relena ran off again and this time she wasn't hiding in the porn shop so we need the gundam pilots to help us." Noin said.

"I want my steak medium rare, just so you know." Zechs said as he heard his tummy burble.

****

At a base where Relena is::

"YOUR MINE!" Relena yelled as she chased Andrew around the coffee table.

"Relena, we just met and what you want is just absurd!" Andrew said as he dodged the blonde horn dog.

"ANDREW!" Relena yelled, "You abducted me so why won't you sleep with me?"

"Erm..." Andrew thought of some type of excuse, "I- I'm British!"

"So? I'm still European!" Relena said as she pounced on top of the poor lad and started ripping off his clothes.

'_Oh No!_" He thought, '_She's going to rape me!_ _Someone help!_' "No! Leave me alone!!!" Andrew yelled, "Heero, help!!!!!!!"

Relena then stopped for a moment on what she was doing. "How do you know Heero?"

Andrew looked up at her. "We used to date."

"Oh..." Relena then went back to what she was doing. For about an hour it was pure pleasure for Relena. For Andrew, it was raining hell. Why couldn't she just except the fact that he was gay and leave him be. The only reason he had abducted her was so that he could feed her to his pet alligator to make Heero happy. Now, things seemed to have turned on him for the worst.

After Relena finally exhausted herself, Andrew yanked the beast off of himself and through her into a cell where she could rot for awhile. 

Before Relena finally fell asleep she thought to herself, '_Heero, where are you? Because of you, I wasn't able to have that threesome I had wanted.'_

****

Back at the Cinq Kingdom

All the Gundam pilots showed up at the palace, even Heero Yuy. 

"Now you all no why you are here," Noin stated irritably while Zechs started to whine about his sore tummy.

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Zechs added, "Noin! I'm sooo hungry!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Noin snapped. 

Duo sighed, "It's disgusting how these new organizations work. You know, if the world had free hookers it would be a better place." He then looked over to see Heero typing a love letter to some guy named Andrew but Duo decided not to get into to it.

"All of you should start looking for her right now," Heero said in his cold, lifeless voice. Little did any of them know what he was truly thinking of. Heero already knew where Relena was but didn't want to tell any of them because it would mean giving up the perfect chance to destroy the demon once and for all. Then no one or nothing would stand between him and his love, Andrew. 

Heero slipped through a window and headed toward the base that Relena was held in Wing Zero. He landed about 100 feet away from the base and walked the rest of the way for his daily exercise. He had no problem getting past the guards considering all of them knew him as Andrew's new hooker (I would presume that too if my boss was gay and some guy in spandex was walking about). 

Heero found Relena's cell and picked the lock easily. When he opened the door, there he saw a perfectly fucked up Relena. Relena opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. "Heero..". Heero was shocked and angry. He thought that he could trust Andrew. He had given him his heart and soul and this was how he repaid him... by fucking up his worst enemy. "What did he do to you?" he asked, trying to keep his anger down.

Relena flung herself into Heero's arms and started to cry. It was not that she was sad but that she had stubbed her toe and it was tuning the color of a fresh, spring cherry. It then came to her, he was going out with Andrew. This would be the perfect way to break them up and somehow force them into being her sex slaves. She then thought of the perfect way to do it. "He raped me, Heero..."

Part 3

****

Back at the Cinq Kingdom:

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY STEAK!!!" Zechs yelled. He was pacing up and down and was not calm for it had been a few hours after he had requested his steak and by now his stomach felt as though it would shrivel into nothingness. "SHE BETTER NOT HAVE FORGOTTEN IT!!! MY TUMMY'S SHRINKING!!!"

Duo closed his eyes and said, "Last time I checked, Noin and Hilde were complaining about their incompetent, back stabbing husbands.

Zechs then started to pout. "Y- you mean that sniff I won't get my sniff steak?"

"Afraid not," Duo replied.

Zechs couldn't stand it anymore and started to bawl. "HOW COULD SHE sniff FORGET ME?!!!"

"That's why you gotta go for them blondes," Duo said, "They're pretty AND dense enough to do your cooking!"

Zechs stopped bawling and started to ponder that. "I'll keep that in mind..."

****

At the Base:

"HE DID WHAT?!!" Heero yelled. This scared Relena worse than the time when Zechs had come out of his drunken state to realize he had just been raped by his own sister. That had been very scary.

"He... he raped.... me and said I... had to marry him." she lied.

"That bastard! He isn't going to do that to you and get away with it! The only person he gets his way with is me!" Heero shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Heero?"

Heero turned around to see a guy about his age and height with blood red hair. "ANDREW! HOW COULD YOU?!!!"

"Heero, let me explain!" Andrew pleaded.

"I have heard ENOUGH!!!" Heero screamed. Heero then pulled out a gun and shot Andrew through the heart. Just before the bullet had hit Andrew, he had been able to manage shooting Relena. 

As Andrew hit the floor he did his best to speak to his love one last time. "Sh- she forced me... Heero.... I b- rought her here t- to finish... her off f- for... you. I'm... sorry.... I love you... Heero." And with that, he died.

"AAAANNDDDRRRREEEEWWW!!!!" Heero cried.

"H- Heero, what about me?" Relena gasped as she grasped her wound.

Heero looked over at Relena. "I forgot about you... You can rot in hell for all I care!" He said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Part 4

"ANDREW!" Heero cried as he held the hot, sexy, muscular, dead body of Andrew limply in his arms as if it was the only thing real. Relena slowly raised her hand and then whacked the crying Heero.

"Excuse me!" Relena said sharply, "This whole time you have been crying over that damned Andrew and don't even care that I got shot in the booby!"

"Did you get hit in the left?" Heero asked hopefully.

Relena checked her hands to figure out which was left and right. "Nope! The right booby!"

"Ah damn!" Heero said angrily. There went another chance to kill off the hideous monster.

"Heero, I have something to tell you." Relena stated.

"That's nice." Heero replied as he ran his fingers through Andrew's hair.

"I love you Heero," she said.

Heero's eyes widened larger than any anime character known to man. "AH CRAP!"

Before he had a chance to escape, Relena flung her arms around him and started to lip lock. Relena then tried to rip off his shirt but suddenly, Tallguese appeared. Zechs popped out of the mobal suit and started to run toward them.

"Do you guys know where the bathroom is? I really gotta piss! " Zechs said as he crossed his legs tightly. He then saw Relena staring at his (do I really need to mention this?) and decided to go find it for himself. A couple hours later, Zechs came back looking quite refreshed. 

"You sure took a long time." Heero commented.

"Oh damn," Relena sulked, "Now the bulge is gone."

Zechs decided to ignore that rather perverted statement and explain his situation. "You see, Noin got really pissed off at me for complaining about food so she finally fixed me some but it was only after I ate that she explained that she had dumped a bunch of laxatives on it so that's why I was gone for such a long time." 

"Oh," Heero replied as he stroked Andrew's eight - pack.

They finally returned home but Relena had gone into some type of coma (probably after she found out that half of her right boob had been blown off). She had been placed in the infirmary for nine days and one night, Heero came in. He had the intention of murdering the bitch for what she did to his beloved Andrew. 

He slinked into the room, a knife in his left hand and stood over Relena. He raised the knife above her head but then, the beast awoke. This startled Heero and he backed into the mini table where doctors keep all of their injectors and sadly, one of them was somehow shoved into Heero's back. 

Heero stood there dazed, not really knowing where he was or, in a matter of fact, who he was. 

"Heero!" Relena cried happily as she once again clung her grubby little arms around his neck. "I love you Heero!"

"Uh... huh." He replied hazily.

"Heero, will you marry me?" Relena asked.

"Uh... huh." Heero answered.

"Oh Heero!" She squealed joyfully as she kissed him again. The only thing that Heero knew at that moment was that he hated this and a certain poem that he had recited once before:

A Hate of Yours is

stronger than the earth.

But when you share this hate of

yours with me, I feel angrieness and the urge to whack 

you renewed. **With this hate of yours **

you share it all with me.

As Heero remembers this poem, Relena falls down asleep because of all the drugs that had been shot through her veins. Heero, too, falls down do to the shot he had just taken a few moments ago and as he was consumed by sleep he recited, "A Hate of Yours you share it with me."

Part 5

A few months later, Relena was in the dining room looking at bride gowns. She sighed as she opened a Play Girl magazine that she had found. Her mind kept wandering off. '_Life is so peaceful,_' she thought. Zechs came in to see if he could coax Relena into making him some soup. Right when their eyes met, Zechs could see that there was a perverted look in hers and decided to go bug somebody else about food while he still could. 

Relena was very disappointed when her brother immediately left the room. She had been hoping that they could... play. She then went into a flash back with her and Heero.

__

"Relena, I gotta go," Heero said urgently.

"But why Heero?" Relena asked.

"Because... um.... my mom's sick and... er... I gotta go visit her!" He said quickly and ran for the door.

'Oh Heero...' Relena thought, 'I hope you make it back on time for our wedding... Where's big brother? He might be fun to... rouse up while I wait!"

Part 6

There was a knock at the door that brought Relena out of her flashback. She got up and answered it. '_Who could that be?_' She thought. So she opened the door to find a messenger boy. 

"Sorry to disturb you madam, but I have a letter from Heero Yuy." He gave her the note and left in a hurry. Relena walked up to her bedroom, closed the door, and sat on her bed. She opened the letter and read it.

****

Dear Relena Peacecraft,

While walking to my mother's I was shot and killed. I know how much our wedding meant to you but I couldn't help dying. I hope you live a long life and don't have to die and live with me for all eternity.

Sincerely,

Heero Yuy

PS Zechs has the hots for you. 

Relena stood there shocked. He had died and not even given her a parting gift. The news of having her brother attracted to her did somewhat console her at this time of grief. Relena then skipped down the hallway to frisk her brother followed by any other being that might be hanging about.

Part 7

Having Heero gone worried Zechs very much. He did not enjoy this new rampage of sexual assaults that kept coming up do to his rather perverted sister. There was only one thing for him to do, find Heero and bring him back in time for the wedding.

Duo decided to help Zechs on this mission because he had been nominated by Hilde to take Heero's place in the matrimony ceremony. They searched and searched until they came upon Heero at some bar flirting with the chicks there.

"Heero! You've got a wedding to go to!" Duo cried.

"In a minute!" Heero said as one of the chicks eased her hand down his shirt.

"Hey! Who cares about the wedding!" Zechs gleamed, "Okay ladies, there's enough Zechs to go around!"

"Hey, you ain't starting nothin without me!" Duo yelled.

The three Gundam pilots got drunk and hung out with the babes and you guys can figure out what happened to them later. Meanwhile, since neither Heero or Duo were at the wedding, Wufei had been selected to marry the horn dog considering he was the only single one there. The one thing that came to poor Wufei's mind was a fateful little poem... "This Hate of Yours you share with me."

****

The End


End file.
